


Avengers Next Generation

by Wolfiewolf



Series: Next Generation [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfiewolf/pseuds/Wolfiewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are my characters, please don't take them without my permission.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Avengers Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> These are my characters, please don't take them without my permission.

James Barnes-Rogers                                                                                            Liam Stark

         

Gabe Barton                                                                                                                Michael Foster

      

Freya Romanoff-Banner

  

Peter Parker-Stark                                                                                             Stiles Romanoff-Banner

         

Ria Barnes-Rogers

  

Nate Barton                                                                                                               Nikki Romanoff-Banner

      

Talia Foster

  

Tasha Barton                                                                                                                                               Maria Stark

      

Kyle Barnes-Rogers

  

 

 

James Barnes-Rogers - 21

William "Liam" Stark - 21

Gabriel "Gabe" Barton - 20

Michael Foster - 19

Freya Romanoff-Banner - 19

Peter Parker-Stark - 18

Gemin "Stiles" Romanoff-Barton - 18

Alexandria "Ria" Barnes-Rogers - 18

Nathaniel "Nate" Barton - 17

Nikita "Nikki" Romanoff-Barton - 17

Talia Foster - 17

Natasha "Tasha" Barton - 15

Maria Stark - 15

Kyle Barnes-Rogers - 4


End file.
